Family Legacy
by Gwenyth Hunter
Summary: Daniel Jackson always believed Nick was his only living relative. Stargate SG1 Buffy the Vampire Slayer crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Family Legacy

Author: Gwenyth Hunter

Rating: R-ish to be on the safe side. Or would that be "M" now? Violence, Language (the F- word will fly occasionally)

Category: Angst, Action/Adventure, Crossover

Summary: Daniel Jackson always believed Nick was his only living relative. _Stargate SG-1/Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ crossover.

Spoilers: Through _Evolution_ for Stargate. Through _Chosen_ for Buffy.

Author's Note: Been juggling plot bunnies for awhile, knowing I wanted to do a Stargate/Buffy crossover. But I never knew what approach to take. And now I have it! (Yay me!) Anyway, I know there are a lot of really good stories out there crossing the shows and I hope mine is half as good.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Stargate: SG-1_ or _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_. (Although I sometime pretend I own Daniel, Jack, Teal'c, Cam, Xander, Angel, Riley and Spike. Mmmmm! sigh) This fanfic is just an exercise of my warped imagination. No infringement is intended. (Please no suing me. I have nothing.)

_**Epilogue**_

_November 26, 2002_

Susan Pruitt could swear someone, or something, was following her. The hair on the back of her neck was prickling.

The sun had only just set and she had just left work to walk the London streets toward her the home she shared with her husband and his mother.

She was less than a block away when they attacked.

Susan didn't believe they were human, they couldn't be. There were four of them – whatever they were. They didn't have eyes, just strange scars that looked like symbols. They were frightening in appearance.

But she didn't hesitate. Pulling out a knife and a wooden stake she attacked.

When the first one bled from the stake to the heart she knew they weren't some new kind of vampire.

Susan wounded another but the last two were relentless. So she opted for a retreat.

"Olivia! **Olivia!** **Mother, open the door!**" she shouted as the ran up the steps to the front door of her house.

Her mother-in-law pulled open the door and drug Susan in the door with one hand and shot her pursuers with the gun in the other.

The women slammed the door shut and bolted it.

"What were they?" Susan panted. She turned to Olivia and froze when she saw the tears in the older woman's eyes. "Mother? What's wrong?"

"The council was attacked. Someone blew it up."

Susan gasped. "No. That… that can't be. I just left there. Oh god! I just left Gordon there!"

Susan broke down into sobs. Her husband and the other watchers were dead.

Olivia held her daughter-in-law and they cried for the loss of a husband and son.

_September 2003_

Rupert Giles listened to the stampede of teenaged girls run giggling out onto the back lawn for their morning warm-ups with Buffy and Faith. Once more he silently bemoaned the fact that he would never again have the peace and quiet of a flat to himself.

Now he was stuck rebuilding the Watcher's Council _and_ running a training center for new Slayers.

He made his way down the main corridor on the bottom floor of the old boarding school he and others from the council had purchased using funds they had from the old council and some of their own. They were effectively running what was considered the North American Headquarters of the Watcher's Council in Cleveland. There were others of the council that had done similar in England, Russia, Germany and Japan. But they had barely enough Watchers to train the girls and the new Watchers they were recruiting.

Giles had it easy compared to some of his fellow watchers. He had the help of not only Buffy and Faith, but Dawn, Willow, Xander, Robin Wood and even Andrew. But he also had two watchers from England – Olivia Pruitt and her daughter-in-law Susan.

After the direct attack on the council and Gordon Pruitt's death the two women needed a purpose _away_ from the memories. And it didn't hurt that Giles' father was Olivia's cousin. It made Giles her only living relative beside an estranged brother who was also in America. Giles knew Olivia hoped to find her beloved older brother.

When Giles reached the meeting room he found Willow working away on her laptop with Susan seated next to her.

"Willow. Susan. How are you ladies this morning?" Giles greeted.

"Oh, um, really good. I think I have a lead on Olivia's brother finally."

"This is so exciting," Susan enthused. "I'm going to go get Mother. She's been waiting a long time for this."

After Susan left Willow looked up at Giles. "Do… do you think this will go well? I mean, what if he doesn't want anything to do with her? He wanted to get away from the 'family business,'" Willow said making air quotes.

"Well, y – yes. That's a possibility. But we've got to hope for the best."

"And hope for a new watcher to train."

Giles grinned sheepishly at that. "That – that too."

Olivia and Susan came into the room, both smiling. Willow and Giles could see the hope shining in Olivia's eyes.

"You've found Daniel?"

"I – I think so."

"Oh Rupert," Olivia breathed. "You don't know how much I've missed my big brother. It's been so long since I've seen him."

Willow frowned at her computer screen.

"Is something wrong Willow?" Susan asked.

The Wicca felt tears start to prick her eyes. She looked up at Olivia sadly.

"He's dead, isn't he?" Olivia whispered.

"He died of complications from pneumonia in 1963. I'm so sorry."

Olivia sat down and Susan took her hand for comfort.

"I'm sorry Olivia," Giles said softly.

Willow glanced back at her computer. "Wait! He had a son…" she trailed off. "Who died too in an accident in 1973."

"Willow, I don't think that's helping," Giles insisted.

"I know I'm sorry."

They sat silently while Willow typed some more.

"Oh. Oh! Oh – the son had a son. And he's still alive!"

Olivia looked hopefully at Willow.

"Yeah! A – a Daniel Nicholas Jackson, born to Melbourne and Claire Jackson on July 8 1965."

"Daniel has a grandson. Oh, this is so wonderful Willow." Olivia got up and hugged her. "Thank you."

Giles stood and smiled kindly at the woman. "Why don't you go see what Andrew's prepared for breakfast while Willow finds out how to contact Mr. Jackson?"

"Doctor," Willow corrected.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Oh, he's listed as Dr. Daniel Jackson. It looks like he's an archeologist."

"He followed his grandfather's dream," Olivia said.

Giles smiled. "Go on and eat. We'll make sure you can contact him as soon as possible."

Willow continued to search out information on Dr. Daniel Jackson as the two women left to get breakfast.

Buffy, Dawn, Xander, Faith and Robin entered the meeting room nearly an hour later for their daily meeting.

"So I heard you found Liv's family," Faith said casually as she took a seat across the table from the redhead.

"Yeah," Willow said with a frown.

"What's up?" Xander asked when he noticed. He stood over Willow's shoulder and tried to look at the computer screen.

"I'm just frustrated. Turns out Dr. Jackson is a _little_ harder to track down than I thought."

"Why don't you try a little discreet hacking?" Buffy suggested, earning a frown from Giles.

"That's what I have been trying since I found him. It's like he doesn't want to be found and covered his tracks really well. All I know about him so far is he's an archeologist, anthropologist and is fluent in over twenty languages – most of those dead."

"Cool!" Dawn exclaimed popping out of her seat and moving closer to Willow. "Does he know Sumerian? I'm still kinda iffy on it."

"I think so. But I'm not really worried about that right now."

"You can exchange notes with him after Will tracks him down," Buffy offered dryly.

"Crap!" Xander exclaimed cutting off Dawn's response.

"What?" Giles asked worried.

"Uh," Willow hesitated. "It looks like my hacking may have tipped someone off."

"Just use some magic to finish the hack," Faith suggested casually.

"Might as well," Willow mumbled.

Everyone grew quiet while Willow did her thing, but the silence was shattered by a ringing phone.

Giles picked up the phone that few had the number to. "North American Watcher's Council."

"Dr. Giles? This is Major Paul Davis from the Pentagon."

Giles recalled the man from a meeting that had been set up between the new council and a group of international military officials that referred to themselves as "homeworld security."

"What can I do for you Major?"

"Well someone has been hacking into one of our files and we traced the activity to your people."

Giles pushed his glasses up his nose and turned to give the others a look of uneasiness. He didn't like where this was headed. "What files would that be Major Davis?"

He could hear the irritation in the major's voice. "I think you know what I'm talking about."

"I'm not sure I do. Perhaps someone is using, ah – um, what is it called? Some sort of relay or something?"

"Maybe I should come out there for a brief meeting?"

"If you really feel it necessary."

"Well, my commanding officers do. I should arrive by tomorrow afternoon. Would you like to meet at your headquarters?"

Giles pushed his glasses up and pinched the bridge of his nose. "That shouldn't be a problem."

"See you tomorrow Dr. Giles."

"Ah – yes. See you then."

Giles hung up the phone and turned to the others. "Apparently our liaison with Homeworld Security wishes to see us tomorrow."

"Oh great!" Buffy said throwing up her arms. "What the hell for?"

"Apparently we've been hacking into some of their files."

Willow noticed everyone – Giles included – reading over her shoulder after that announcement.

"The military has files on our good Doctor?" Xander asked, skeptical. "Does this smell fishy to anyone else?"

"Maybe he had a bad run in," Dawn suggested. "Like with the Initiative?"

"Or maybe he is Initiative?" Faith added with a shrug.

Willow shook her head. "No, he's not military."

"Then what's their connection to him?" Robin asked.

"He works for the Air Force," Willow said, voice filled with confusion and wonder.

"I thought you said he wasn't military," Buffy said.

"He – he's not. He's a civilian attached to NORAD at Cheyenne Mountain. But that's deep-space telemetry. What do they need an archeologist for that?"

"Maybe looking for some alien colonies," Xander teased.

Giles gave him a sharp look. "Don't be ridiculous. You're starting to sound like Andrew."

"Ouch Giles. I'm hurt."

He ignored Xander. "Don't try to search any further Willow. We'll see what Major Davis has to say tomorrow. If we don't get answers…"

"Which we won't," Buffy interrupted sourly.

"If we don't get answers tomorrow, we'll use some magic. And then we'll go to the source itself."


	2. Chapter 2

_The next day_

Major Paul Davis felt an equal mixture of apprehension and anger when he pulled up in front of the boarding school that held the North American branch of the lately re-formed Watcher's Council and the recently called Slayers. Apprehension because, surprisingly, as a whole, this bunch of girls, a middle-aged gent, a high school principal, one-eyed jokester and a comic book geek could be daunting. Well, not so much the geek.

And anger, and maybe a small measure of the apprehension, because they were looking into things they had no business knowing about. He didn't know what they wanted with Dr. Jackson, but he sure as hell had a right to know. The things the archeologist worked with were sensitive. Sometimes even more so than the Slayers' affairs.

He shook his head. Before a few months ago he didn't even _know_ about the Slayers. Now thanks to the newly formed "Homeworld Security" he knew more than he even wanted to about Slayers, Vampires, Demons and other nasties that went bump in the night.

Paul grabbed his briefcase and got out of the car to face this mess head on.

Andrew and Dawn were watching out the windows on either side of the front doors when Major Davis pulled up in front of the school. The magical wards Willow had placed all around the property had tipped the Scoobies off to the Major's arrival the moment he pulled off the road onto the mile long driveway.

The nosy pair opened the door before Davis had a chance to knock.

He looked slightly bewildered.

"Sorry," Dawn apologized sheepishly. "We saw you pull up."

"Oh."

"So you're here about space colonies?" Andrew questioned with barely restrained glee.

Dawn noticed the Major looked worried. "You'll have to ignore Andrew. We think he's been watching the X-files marathon on Sci-Fi again. He sees conspiracies everywhere. He was convinced he saw the Smoking Man when we were in D.C. a few weeks ago."

"Hmm," was all Paul could say to that.

Dawn and Andrew led him into the meeting room. He recognized Giles and the two senior Slayers from the meeting between the Watcher's Council and Homeworld Security. And he also recognized Xander, Willow, Robin, Kennedy, – and even Dawn and Andrew when they'd opened the door – from the files he'd been given prior to that meeting.

But even so, he hadn't been prepared for them to be in on the meeting. The issue regarding Dr. Jackson was sensitive.

Paul cleared his throat. "Now if everyone wouldn't mind leaving so Dr. Giles and I can conduct our meeting…" He trailed off hoping they'd get the hint.

Faith gave him a smile that he would describe as feral. "Don't think so. We got a stake in this too. No pun intended."

"Yeah," Xander agreed. "You got us curious. I mean, why would a simple archeologist be so guarded by the military?"

Paul sighed. He should have known they would want answers. Damn Rupert Giles and his bunch for hacking the files on Daniel.

"This is a matter of international security," he said his best authoritative voice.

Which affected no one.

Damn.

He sat down, giving up for the moment. "What's your interest in Dr. Jackson?"

"Why's it your business?" Faith retorted.

"Dr. Jackson works for the United States Air Force at NORAD. It's sensitive work. _That_ makes it my business."

Faith opened her mouth to speak again but Giles held up a hand stopping her.

"Apparently Dr. Jackson is a relative of a fellow watcher, and mine. Olivia Pruitt, my father's cousin, is his great aunt. She was hoping to find her brother who came to America some time ago. When Willow began searching for this man she found out that he had passed on, but had a surviving grandson – Dr. Jackson. Olivia and I simply wish for the opportunity to meet him. See if he's willing to get to know us."

Paul considered what Giles had said. He exhaled and extracted a file out of his briefcase. He opened it and removed two photographs and passed them across to Giles.

"Those are fairly recent photos of Daniel. What he looks like today."

Giles looked at the pictures then at Paul. "Do you know Dr. Jackson – Daniel – well?"

"Fairly well, yes. He's a good man. One of the best."

Giles gave a small smile. "You think highly of him."

"Yes. He makes friends easily. And he's an excellent diplomat and negotiator. Good man to have on our side."

"Do you think he'd be receptive to meeting us?"

Paul shrugged, but looked thoughtful. "I'm not sure, but he might. He's naturally curious." He smirked.

Paul looked at the group gathered and decided he had enough answers for his superiors. He stood and picked up his briefcase. "Well, I'll leave you to it then Dr. Giles."

"Thank you," Giles said with a smile.

Dawn started to get up to show him out, but Paul held up his hand. "I'll show myself out. I'm sure Dr. Giles will want to discuss what his plans will be."

Dawn smiled and watched the Major leave.

"_Doctor_ Giles?"

"That will have to wait for another day, Xander," Giles insisted.

Willow took one of the pictures Giles had been given and got a good look at the man of the hour. "Oh wow," escaped from her before she could stop it.

"What?" Kennedy asked worriedly. "Don't say the guy's some sort of demon or vampire. That would _so_ not be good."

"Uh, no. I was just gonna say – and not that I swing that way anymore, cause you know, gay – but he's kinda hot."

Giles found himself swarmed by the females in the room wanting to see pictures of the man.

"Oh yeah," Buffy agreed. "Definite hotness, in a geeky sort of way."

"I guess I can see it," Kennedy admitted squinting at the photo. "If that's what you're into."

Dawn giggled. "Gosh his eyes are so _blue_."

Xander rolled his eyes.

"Yeah," Faith agreed. "And the preppy clothes, you can just imagine peeling them away and seeing what's underneath."

Robin arched an eyebrow in question.

"Oh enough," Giles insisted snatching the pictures away. "Stop fantasizing about the poor man. You don't even know him!"

"Weeeellllll," Buffy said slowly. "Hopefully we will. You know, after you meet him."

He took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Oh good lord."

Several hours later, when everyone was either on patrol or asleep for the night, Giles found himself wide awake and headed for the kitchen. A hot cup of tea might soothe him and help him relax. He had to admit he was anxious about contacting his long-lost cousin.

Giles found Willow in the kitchen typing away on her laptop.

"Oh, Giles!" she said when she realized he was there. "I was just, uh, curious about Dr. Jackson."

Giles smiled softly at her. "What did you find?"

Her face looked distant and sad. "He was there when the accident killed his parents."

Giles looked thoughtful as he filled a teakettle with water to boil. "Go on," he said gently as he put the kettle on the stove.

"Uh, he was eight. Apparently his parents were both archeologists and were setting up a exhibit at the New York Museum of Art when they were crushed by a cover stone being set up for display. His maternal grandfather refused to take him in and since he had no known relatives he was bounced around the foster care system."

"That's tragic," Giles said and he meant it. It was entirely unfair for one to go through such a traumatic childhood. If only Olivia had been able to find out about her brother years sooner things could have been made easier for the child Daniel Jackson was.

He glanced at the photographs Major Davis had given him of Daniel and wondered if he thought of the man on a first name basis just now because of the information Willow had given him or if it was after he heard the major use the young man's name so casually – obviously a familiarity – when he handed Giles the pictures.

"Are you going to call him and make arrangements for you and Olivia to meet him?" Willow asked curiously, breaking through his thoughts.

"Wha – what? Oh. Actually, I hadn't considered how to go about this. I suppose I'll call him first and see if he wants to meet us. As apposed to dropping in suddenly. He may decide he doesn't want to see us."

Willow nodded. "I really hope he doesn't – uh, decide not to see you, that is."

"Yes, I suppose. Odd really."

"What?"

"I was just being supportive of Olivia when she decided to undertake this quest, but it didn't seem real. Then I began to believe it would lead to nothing more than heartache. But then when I saw those photos of Daniel it became all too real and I realized I wanted to meet him."

"I can't wait." Willow was fairly bouncing in her seat now. "I've found some papers he's published on Egypt. Kinda weird theories about the nature of the pyramids, but really interesting. And I know Dawnie wants to pick his brain about ancient languages."

"Yes, well one step at a time."


	3. Chapter 3

_Four days later_

Daniel Jackson sighed as he entered his house and eased himself onto the couch. He was thankful his leg had healed enough so he didn't have to use crutches anymore, but it still hurt like a son-of-a-bitch. Getting shot in the leg by Honduran rebels under the influence of an alien device had that effect.

That had been a little over a week ago, but it still bothered Daniel. And not just the leg. But what else could he expect after being tortured? Just more material for nightmares.

He melted further into the couch and rolled his head to the side to see his answering machine blinking at him, telling him he had some voice-mails to wade through. But he didn't want to move from his spot on the opposite end of the couch.

Toeing off his shoes and socks he decided to improvise. Extending his long frame the length of the couch Daniel stretched his good leg out and poked the play button with his big toe. Daniel frowned briefly at the thought that if Jack could see him it would only reinforce the "space-monkey" image.

He waded through the messages, deleting most with a vicious stab of his toe. Most of them were sales calls and wrong numbers. And Jack. And Janet. And Sam. They were just "checking in;" making sure he was resting up for their next assignment, taking his pills if he experienced pain, eating healthy and so forth. God, they had just seen him a few hours ago. He huffed. He wasn't a child.

Daniel almost pressed delete button on the last message on reflex, but paused at the cultured British accent.

"Dr. Jackson, I realize you don't know me, but my name is Rupert Giles. I've recently returned to the states with a cousin of mine and we've been searching for her estranged brother. His name was Daniel James Jackson, apparently your grandfather. We are hoping for an opportunity to either come to Colorado to meet you, or for you to be able to come meet us. I would appreciate a call back. My cell phone number is 555-9087. I'm looking forward to hearing from you."

Daniel was a little thrown. His grandfather had died two years before he was born, the man's wife years before that. His father had decided to name his son for his own father. After his parents had died he imagined that if his grandfather Daniel had been alive he would have taken him in where Nick hadn't. He'd always assumed Grandpa Daniel had no living relatives.

He felt a stab of anger. Where had they been when he was bouncing around the foster system? Where were they when a little boy had been desperate for his family and a stable home?

Daniel rubbed a hand over his face. Maybe they hadn't known where his grandfather was, that he'd come to America. They probably hadn't even known the man had stared a family in the States.

But it all left him with the question of if he wanted meet them.

He lay there and let all the implications sink in.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

Jack O'Neill knocked on Daniel's front door and tried to shift the six-pack of beer under his other arm with a shrug.

"Hey Danny!" he sing-songed loudly, hoping to be heard. "I've got beer."

When there was no answer he dug out his keys. He knew Daniel was home because that monstrosity of a car was parked out front. God was that old jeep ugly. And he was sure it was a death trap. Of course he didn't like to consider Daniel and death in the same sentence. Ever. Especially after Kelowna.

The sight of Daniel napping stretched out on his couch could melt anyone's heart. Even tough old colonels, damn it. Jack had been worried about how Daniel had been dealing with memories of his captivity, but he didn't want to seem like he was hovering. Which he was. A lot.

He went to the kitchen and put the beer into the fridge and noticed the six pack already in there. Daniel wouldn't admit it, but he had acquired Jack's taste for beer. Just not the ability to hold his alcohol.

He picked up the phone and called his favorite pizza place then took two bottles out to the living room and placed the cold bottles against Daniel's bare feet.

"Fuck off, Jack," was mumbled as Daniel drew his feet away from the cold.

"Now, now," Jack teased. "And to think you speak to diplomats with that mouth."

"Kiss my ass." Daniel was still mumbling, not fully awake yet.

"I brought beer and the pizza's on its way as we speak."

"Hhhhmmmm," Daniel yawned stretching all six feet of him. "Beer and pizza are good."

"Ain't that the truth. You realize you're gonna get a bad back if you keep falling asleep in places that aren't your bed?"

"It's not like I mean to," Daniel answered drowsily.

"Yeah, yeah. You always end up staying up all night playing with some rock and forget to go home and sleep."

"They're artifacts, not rocks, and I don't do that _every_ time. I was just relaxing and I fell asleep."

The doorbell cut off anything Jack might have said in return.

"That'll be the pizza," Daniel told him moving to get up.

"I'll get it. It's my turn to pay."

Daniel looked at Jack suspiciously. "No it's not."

"Yeah it is."

"Nooo," Daniel drew out the word slowly.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"There's a hockey game on tonight, isn't there?"

"I'm just gonna…" Jack said gesturing over his shoulder, then turned abruptly and bounded to the door.

Daniel wasn't paying any attention to the game as he sipped at his beer. His mind was still processing the fact that he apparently had other living relatives than just Nick. He just wasn't sure if he wanted to meet them.

Jack glanced over at Daniel. His mind was somewhere else. Daniel may not have been a hockey fan, but he usually kept up a stream of chatter during the game. Jack would usually have to shush him to even catch some of the replays. He just hoped his friend wasn't thinking of his time in Honduras.

"Hey Danny, where you at?"

"Huh?" Daniel looked at Jack confused.

"Whatcha thinkin' about. Looks like you're a million miles from here."

"Oh, uh, I got an interesting call today."

"Oh, really," Jack drawled. "Do tell."

"Well, it – it seems I may have some family I never knew about. I guess my grandfather on my dad's side was estranged from his family before coming to the states and his sister was searching for him." Daniel shrugged. "They found me instead."

"Are you sure they're who they say they are?" Jack asked; the suspicious – and maybe a tad overprotective – black ops trained officer in him coming to the fore.

"Well, I don't know," Daniel said sounding aggravated. "I only got the message today."

Jack wanted answers. "What names did you get?"

"Jack."

Jack could hear the anger seeping into Daniel voice. "Daniel." Jack put as much anger and warning into his own tone. "We don't know if these people are who they say they are. They could be NID."

"Jack," Daniel said again with disbelief.

"No Daniel!" Jack snapped. "You spent a year as a glowy being with powers. You don't think they'd be a _little_ interested in you?"

Daniel sighed in frustration. "Fine. The only name I got in the message was Rupert Giles."

Jack yanked out his cell phone. "I'm calling Davis."

Paul sighed when he saw Jack's cell phone number displayed on his caller id.

"Colonel O'Neill sir," he greeted.

"Davis, I want everything you can find on a Rupert Giles."

"I take it he's contacted Dr. Jackson."

Jack didn't like that tone. Davis _knew_ this man was looking for Daniel?

"Yes," Jack said slowly. "And you sound like you've been expecting this."

Paul rubbed a hand over his face. The colonel was not going to make any of this pleasant for him. "Yeah. Look, I can fly out tomorrow and talk to you and Dr. Jackson face to face sir. I'll give you whatever info I can then."

Jack growled into the phone. He wanted to know what this man wanted with Daniel and he wanted to know now. "Fine," he bit out. "Tomorrow it is then."

Daniel looked at Jack, his face a mixture of anger and curiosity that only he could convey. "What'd Paul say?"

"He's gonna fly out tomorrow and talk to you and me mano y mano."

"This has nothing to do with you Jack."

"The hell it doesn't! Someone wants to know about you Daniel! It could be a damn trap! You better believe I want to know who this guy is and what he really wants!"

"What if he really is family?" The fight had gone out of Daniel's voice and for a moment he looked vulnerable and childlike before he shut that part down again.

Jack rubbed his face with his hands. "What ever you decide to do I'll be there to watch your back," he offered softly.

Daniel looked at Jack and could see the sincerity in his eyes and nodded. "Okay."


	4. Chapter 4

_The next day_

Paul was frustrated to say the least. And a little frightened. Sure, any one of the Slayers could rip him in half if they felt like it, but Colonel O'Neill was scary if you threatened one of his people. Not that Rupert Giles was a threat, but O'Neill didn't know that. All he knew is the man was interested in Jackson seemingly out of nowhere. Paul would be suspicious too if he didn't already know better.

To say he had been worried when he was contacted with the news that someone had hacked into Daniel's file was an understatement. And when it was traced to the Watcher's Council in Cleveland he felt _marginally_ better. He knew nothing of the new Slayers they were training. What if the NID had managed a plant? Paul was only sure of the two original slayers and their people. They had been together far too long for this to be a ploy to get to Dr. Jackson and pick his brain about his knowledge of the Ancients.

He had been relieved when Giles had told him they were looking for Daniel's grandfather, who had left the "family business" many years ago and never looked back. Of course Paul had checked the validity of that anyways and found it to be the truth. Daniel was Rupert Giles third cousin apparently.

Paul pulled up to the security gate of the Cheyenne Mountain Complex and showed his id and was ushered through to the guest parking. His escort was waiting for him already.

They made their way to the elevator and went down to the next security check and met up with one of the airmen from the SGC who would escort Paul the rest of the way.

Sergeant Harriman was waiting when they stepped of the elevator. "Major Davis, sir. Colonel O'Neill and Dr. Jackson are waiting in the briefing room with the General."

"Thank you Sergeant," he said as they began toward the briefing room.

Paul knew the Colonel would have informed the general about the situation. This was a serious matter and could be considered a security breach.

When the Major entered the briefing room none of the three men present looked pleased.

"Sirs, Dr. Jackson," he greeted.

"Paul," Daniel and Jack said at the same time. Paul thought it was a little disturbing when they did that.

"Major, have a seat," Hammond told him.

Paul seat himself at the end of the table facing the trio. "I realize this was probably a shock to you Dr. Jackson, when Dr. Giles contacted you claiming to be family."

"Ya think?" O'Neill asked the usual sarcasm in his voice.

"Colonel," Hammond warned. He looked back at Davis. "What do you know about this man?"

"Well, he is who he claims to be. I traced Dr. Jackson's grandfather back to a Jackson family in England, who Rupert Giles is a member of. His father was Daniel's grandfather's cousin."

"So, this is all legit?" Jack's voice clearly conveyed his skepticism.

"Yes, sir. It appears to be."

"Well, pardon me if that doesn't make me feel better. I mean, why search for Daniel just _now_? You know, after the whole higher plane and all that."

"That has nothing to do with their search. As to why they didn't search sooner, you'd have to ask them sir."

"I may do just that."

"Jack." Every eye turned to look at Daniel, who had been silent during the whole exchange. His arms were folded across his chest in a familiar gesture. He turned away from Jack and looked at Paul. "So, there's no reason not to trust this Rupert Giles."

"No."

"I'm sorry Daniel, but I don't buy it," Jack said irritably.

"You're not the one who has to buy it, Jack!" Daniel snapped.

"No, I'm not. But I'm the one who's got to watch your back if this is a set up."

"It's not a set up," Paul assured. He passed a file to Daniel. "Rupert Giles was a member of an international group that was into antiquities and researching unique pieces. Their main offices were attacked by terrorists and many of their members died. Dr. Giles, along with the surviving members – one of which is your grandfather's sister – have reformed the group. Dr. Giles and this woman, Olivia Pruitt, have come to America to form a chapter of their group here. Mrs. Pruitt chose to do so in hopes of finding her brother. They began to search and eventually found your files Dr. Jackson. That tipped us off at the pentagon and we traced it to their headquarters. I went to meet with them to find out the nature of their interest in Dr. Jackson and I'm satisfied with the answers I found."

"Sounds like you did a pretty through check Major," Hammond noted.

"And you're sure everything's legit?" Jack asked.

"Yes. To be honest, I was concerned that some of the people connected with them could have been a NID plant. But the core group of people that work with Dr. Giles is safe. He met most of them when they were high-schoolers and they have been with him for several years now."

"I don't know," Jack said. "I still don't trust this."

Daniel sighed from beside him. He didn't mind Jack's concern, just his overprotective streak.

Paul too sighed. Of course the colonel couldn't make this easy. "What I say cannot leave this room. I can't tell you the details, but Dr. Giles group falls under the jurisdiction of the Pentagon and Homeworld Security."

"_Homeworld Security_?" Jack asked making air quotes.

"Newly formed. It's made up of international military leaders who have knowledge of the Stargate program. Part of the Pentagon's move to honor agreements with Russia and other nations regarding the Stargate. They are hoping to add more international officers to the SGC."

"Ah," was all Jack was willing to say to that.

"Now, as I was saying, Dr. Giles and his group are under our jurisdiction, but they _are_ a separate entity. They only recently fell under _after_ the formation of Homeworld Security. Even so, they are given freedom to tell who they see fit about their activities – which I am not at liberty to say except that they themselves have saved the world from threats planet side themselves. They are usually tight-lipped about the true nature of their organization, so they police themselves on who is informed of their activities. If they chose to tell you about their work Dr. Jackson, that is entirely up to them. But they are not cleared yet to be told about the Stargate program."

"Yet?" Jack asked suspiciously. Davis ignored him for the time being.

"Of course," Daniel said with a slight bob of his head.

"It appears it's all up to you Dr. Jackson whether you want to contact this man," Hammond offered. "Dismissed."

Paul watched as Daniel disappeared out the door in seconds, O'Neill not far behind.

Daniel could feel Jack behind him so he adjusted his pace so Jack could walk alongside him. Jack accepted the unspoken invitation.

They walked in silence all the way to Daniel's lab.

When they got there Daniel went to his worktable and returned to the research he had been doing on an artifact SG-10 had brought back three days ago.

Jack picked up one of the pieces of stone tablet and idly began tossing it back and forth in his hands. Daniel didn't even glance up from the book he was paging through as he reached out and took it from his friend's hands and placed it out of Jack's reach.

"So…" Jack drawled out.

"I don't know Jack."

Jack looked at Daniel in question and Daniel glanced at him then went back to his book. "I don't know if I want to meet them."

"Okay."

"You know, because I've got to wonder where were they around thirty years ago when it might have really mattered?"

Jack leaned casually against the table. "That's a good question. How much _does_ it matter to you?"

"I guess more than I want it to. I _am _an adult, so what should it matter?"

Jack watched Daniel steal another glance over the top of his glasses then go back to the book.

"Well, it is your call," Jack offered. "We can either invite them out here to meet you, or we go to them." He shrugged.

"_We_?" Daniel stared at Jack, his brows drawn together by a frown.

"Well you damn well don't think I'm letting you do this on your own, do you? Hell, you know Carter and Teal'c would want to be there too, if they knew."

"Which they don't. And they won't until I'm ready to tell them. But you do realize I am capable of taking care of myself?"

"Of course. I trained you after all. But you do better playing good cop to my bad." Jack paused and frowned himself in question. "Cop, that is," he clarified.

"Ah. Clears it right up."

"So you do your thing," Jack said waving his hand to indicate Daniel's crowded workspace, "while you take it all in. And I'll…" he gestured over his shoulder toward the door. "Lunch later?"

"Sure. One good?"

Jack glanced at his watch while Daniel went back to his research. "Twelve would be better. For my stomach anyways."

"Kay. Meet you in the cafeteria?"

"No. I'll come down here and drag you away from your rocks."

"Artifacts. And I am not that bad."

"Sure, keep telling yourself that Danny and you might eventually believe it. Later!" Jack casually strolled out the door.

Daniel sat for a few minutes trying to concentrate on his research but finally glanced at the phone.

He always was the type of person who needed definitive answers.

He picked up the phone and dialed a number he had memorized despite only hearing it for the first time the previous day. He heard a voice on the other end greet him.

"Uh, yes, could I speak to Rupert Giles?"


	5. Chapter 5

_November 2003_

Jack couldn't believe Daniel had agreed to meet the "family" for Thanksgiving. They had better like football. Because it was tradition. _And_ there was no hockey game scheduled. Because how could he survive no sports on Thanksgiving Day with a bunch of people he didn't know?

He threw their bags in the trunk of their rental car with a little more force then necessary. God, he could be fishing right now. But he was going to a freaking _family_ dinner.

Jack glanced at Daniel as he climbed behind the wheel of the car. He was doing a good job of hiding it, but Jack could tell he was anxious. Jack knew him too well not to notice the signs. He was tense, a small frown marring his features. Soon he would pull out the self-hug.

_Aaaannnnnnddd… there it is,_ he thought as Daniel wrapped his arms around himself.

Daniel could feel Jack glance at him occasionally as he studied the landscape passing by. It was times like this when he was glad he and Jack weren't open with their feelings. He really didn't feel like sharing what was going through his head. He wasn't even _sure_ what he was feeling, so how could he articulate it for Jack?

The silence stretched until they found their hotel. Daniel had briefly considered going straight to the boarding school that these people apparently ran but figured a stop at the hotel to unpack and steel himself for the meeting was wiser. He still didn't have a handle on his emotions, he was feeling far too conflicted.

Jack left Daniel on his own to work through what he was feeling while he went to unpack in the adjacent room.

A long hot shower and change of clothes later Daniel still felt unsure of the situation. But he had made a commitment to meet Giles and Olivia. There was no backing out – no matter what Jack said.

Jack looked at the determination on Daniel's face and sighed. "Let's go," he said.

They got in the car. Thanksgiving wasn't until the next day but Daniel had agreed to meet with them on the first day. Daniel figured it was better to meet them and gain an understanding of who they were before hand. Sort of a lay of the land as Jack would say.

Daniel thought of how funny it was that the Archeologist in him easily met the Soldier he had become sometimes. Both willing to study the situation.

He chuckled quietly earning an odd look from Jack. "Sorry," was all he would say.

Jack sometimes wondered what went through the man's head.

They pulled up to the boarding school and noticed the three sets of eyes studying them through the windows on either side of the door.

Giles, Buffy and Riley Finn pulled away from the window. They had invited Riley, his wife Sam and Graham Miller for the holiday while they were on leave. It was a two-fold thing. Riley and the others wanted to check in with "Slayer Central" and when they had heard about Giles' newfound relative they were curious about his military connection.

"That's Colonel Jack O'Neill with him," Riley informed them. "I've never met the man personally, but I've seen his picture and heard his name talked about more than once during the initiative project, but it was always mentioned he was deeply involved in something else. And some of the higher ups _strongly_ disliked him. How do you want to play it Buffy?"

"Don't hide the fact we know who he is. If you want, you guys can even salute him when he comes in. Mention the initiative. We'll see if he had any connection to it. There's a reason the big wigs of the operation didn't like him. Maybe he'll feel like sharing."

"I'll go let everyone else in on the plan."

Buffy turned to Giles as Riley left. "Just 'cause this Daniel guy is your family doesn't mean we automatically trust him."

"Of course not. We just asked simple questions about how he got involved in working for the military and his life."

"Yeah, and Willow will try to get a read on him."

There was a knock and they readied themselves to meet the two men at the door.

Jack's face was the picture of impatience while Daniel was calm, his expression blank, when Buffy opened the door with Giles flanking her.

"Hi," she greeted brightly opening the door open wide with a gesture for them to enter. No spoken invites out of habit.

Jack and Daniel glanced at each other before Jack gestured Daniel ahead. "After you."

Daniel entered with Jack following. He held out his hand for Giles then Buffy to shake. "I'm Daniel Jackson and this is my friend Jack O'Neill."

"Rupert Giles. And this is Buffy Summers. It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person. Dr. Jackson right?"

"Uh, yeah. But you can call me Daniel."

Jack held out his hand for the pair to shake. "And just call me Jack."

"Let's meet the others."

Daniel looked at Jack again, not quite sure of meeting too many more people with whom he had no connection. Jack shrugged.

They entered a large common area where several others were watching television, reading or playing games.

Riley, Sam and Graham stood at attention and saluted Jack.

Xander couldn't completely wipe the smirk off his face after Riley relayed Buffy's suggestion of saluting the Colonel.

Jack showed no outward reaction except to glance at Daniel out of the corner of his eyes and smirk himself. Buffy got the impression of unspoken communication.

Jack saluted back. "At ease men."

"And woman," Dawn offered glancing up from her book of Sumerian. She was itching to show it to Daniel and find out if he _could_ read it.

"General term. Just like a female superior officer is always sir," Daniel explained for Jack, who rolled his eyes at Daniel's lecturing tone.

"That's Dawn. And Riley, Sam and Graham who just saluted you Colonel," Buffy introduced. "Faith, Robin and Andrew are next to Dawnie. And Willow and the pirate-guy Xander are over there playing chess."

Daniel lifted his hand and gave a small wave in greeted. "Hi. I'm Daniel and this is Jack. But I guess you knew that already."

Jack picked out the edge in Daniel voice. He could tell Daniel was becoming suspicious of these people himself.

Willow could sense the tension coming off the pair. And she was getting a sense of dormant power from one of them.

"Well kids," Jack said deceptively calm while rocking back and forth on his heels. "It appears some of us have done our homework. Davis said you were trustworthy and just interested in finding a lost family member, but I'm telling ya, I'm having my doubts."

Faith got up and stood beside Buffy before the pair presenting a united front. The three who had saluted were still standing, flanking them.

Jack moved fractionally in front of Daniel prepared to shield him. One hand was in his pocket, ready to activate the transport to the Prometheus if needed.

Giles raised his hands in a placating manner. "Buffy, the rest of you be seated. Colonel O'Neill, Jack, we really are no threat. We've just been fooled by the military before, so we are a little distrustful."

"Daniel, this was a bad idea," Jack growled as the others hesitated to move.

"I think I agree."

"Buffy, please," Giles sighed.

Someone entered the room behind the two men and Daniel whirled around in reflex, now back to back with Jack presenting a strong fighting unit.

The woman in the door way gasped.

"Olivia," Giles spoke worriedly.

"Daniel?"

"Uh, yeah," he answered slowly, unsure of the new person. He stepped back, moving closer to Jack.

"Oh my. You're the image of your grandfather."

Jack glanced over his shoulder at the woman then back at the perceived threat before him. "You know, as much as this little family reunion is giving me the warm fuzzies, I think we should go Daniel."

"Yeah." Daniel sounded uncomfortable with the whole situation. "Let's go."

Jack slipped his other hand into a pocket and fingered the zat he had. Daniel followed suit and had a grip on his zat in case they needed it for the intimidating group watching them as they moved past Olivia. They never took their eyes off the warriors.

Until Daniel was a step past the old woman and he truly looked at her. Grief filled his eyes for a few seconds before he forced it away. "I'm sorry," he offered solemnly.

Olivia's eyes filled with tears as they heard the front door slam then a car drive away.

"I'm so sorry," Giles said taking her by the hand a leading her to sit on the couch. "This was all poorly planned."

"It's not Giles' fault," Buffy said sadly. "We were a little nervous. You know how hard it is for us to trust anyone."

"Yeah," Faith agreed. "We're really sorry Livvie. We forgot how much this meant to you."

"Dawn, why don't you take Olivia to the kitchen for some tea," Giles suggested, "while we figure out how to make this right."

"Sure," Dawn agreed.

"Well," Xander said as soon as they were gone. "We sure messed that one up."

"Yes, we did," Giles conceded. "It's all well and good to let them know we know the truth, but then the rest of you became confrontational."

"They did too," Faith defended.

"Would you expect less? Wouldn't you do the same?"

"Okay," Buffy said. "But how do we fix it?"

"Maybe Giles and I can go to the hotel to talk to them," Willow offered.

"I don't know…" Buffy trailed off, unsure.

"I didn't sense anything hostile from them until confronted. And it was mixed with worry and fear then. And most of the hostility came from the Colonel. I also sensed strong grief in Dr. Jackson."

"The Colonel's understandable. He's military so he'll always protect someone he considers under his command. But why the grief from Dr. Jackson?" Riley asked.

"Family," Willow answered sadly. "Besides his maternal grandfather he had no living relatives he knew about. He was an orphan and grew up in foster care. Finding relatives he didn't even know he had is got to be a reminder of loosing his parents."

"Man, that bites," Xander said sympathetically.

"Well, I guess it won't hurt for Will and Giles to go talk with them," Buffy conceded. "I didn't get any demony vibes. Did you Faith?"

"Nah. What about you Red?"

Willow shook her head. "But I could sense some amount of dormant power in Dr. Jackson. It seems to be connected to the Earth. I don't think he even realizes it's there."

"So he's some sort of warlock or wizard?" Andrew asked excitedly.

"Uh – no. It's a different type of power. I don't really understand what it is, but it's definitely not your normal run of the mill magic."

"Powerful?" Buffy asked.

Willow shrugged. "I don't know, but not threatening. Kind of a natural flow, calming."

"He does seem to be a calm fellow, at first at least," Xander pointed out.

"Okay. It doesn't seem like you'll be in danger if you go see him," Buffy sighed. "But be careful anyway. You never know."


	6. Chapter 6

Jack was sprawled out on the couch in Daniel's hotel room watching "the Simpsons" when someone knocked on the door. He and exchanged glances with Daniel who was typing away on something on his laptop. Jack grabbed his handgun and Daniel frowned.

Daniel went to the door and opened it. He wasn't too surprised to find Giles - with Willow -standing there. Although he didn't think it would be so soon.

"Uh, Dr. – Dr. Jackson. May we come in?"

Daniel looked doubtful, but stepped aside to let them enter anyway.

Jack didn't look very happy at the intrusion and made a show of casually setting his gun within reach while he turned back to the TV.

"Yes?" Daniel asked as he indicated for them to sit on the chairs near the couch. Then he made a motion for Jack to sit up so he could be seated on the couch too. The older man grumbled under his breath but swung his long legs onto the coffee table.

"Um… y – yes. Willow and I are here to apologize for how things went earlier. We didn't really anticipate our meeting to turn into a stand off. It's just that we don't really trust the military. Bad experience with them in the past."

"And Buffy and Faith tend to be all Alpha Female," Willow added speaking rapidly. "And then of course you went all Alpha Male and it was all down hill. Which we totally understand – the Alpha Male part, you know. Defending your own and all that. And I'm babbling, so I'll just stop."

Daniel smiled despite his anger with the situation.

"So," Jack said casually. "Where's the rest-o-the family? I mean the ones actually related to Daniel."

"Olivia is very upset, so we felt it better that it be just Willow and myself."

"We tend to be the peacemakers – uh, most of the time."

"Well Daniel," Jack said making a sweeping motion toward the pair in the chairs. "Something you have in common with the new fam."

"Jack," Daniel said flatly.

"I'm just saying."

"We would really appreciate it if you would give us a second chance and still come for dinner tomorrow," Giles offered. "But of course it is entirely up to you."

Daniel glanced at Jack who shrugged.

"I suppose," Daniel said. "But if it gets uncomfortable Jack and I are leaving and I expect you people to leave me alone."

"Whatever you wish," Giles agreed.

Giles and Willow stood to leave and Daniel got up and walked them to the door.

"Um – thank you," Daniel said softly. "For the apology. I do appreciate what it took for you to come here and do it face to face."

"Thanks for listening," Willow told him sincerely. "I hope we get the chance to know you Dr. Jackson. We may be kinda loud and rude sometimes, but we are really loyal to our friends. We're more of an extended family. I know Olivia and Giles want the chance for you to become a part of it."

Daniel had to swallow past the lump that formed in his throat. "Okay. See you tomorrow."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Willow and Giles were bombarded by questions as soon as they got back to the school.

"Daniel has agreed to come to dinner as planned. But he and the colonel are still very leery of us, obviously. We need to gain their trust and be honest with them."

"Are you saying we give them the speech tomorrow?" Andrew asked excitedly.

Buffy, Faith and Xander groaned.

"For god sake, can we wait till after dinner to do it?" Xander asked. "Nothing ruins dinner faster than shop talk."

"Are we sure it's a good idea?" Riley asked.

"Well if they have any connection to the Initiative then the whole Slayer thing's no secret to them I guess. And we are under some protection from Homeworld Security," Buffy said.

"Okay, does anyone else think the name _Homeworld Security_ is a little odd?" Dawn asked.

Riley and Sam glanced at Graham.

"Okay," Buffy said catching the look. "What do you guys know?"

"We don't really know much because we don't have clearance, but some of we've been offered a posting in Colorado at Cheyenne Mountain. We haven't accepted, but what we've heard from a coven we're in contact with in Colorado Springs leads us to believe they may be a portal of some kind there," Riley said.

"Are you planning to accept?" Willow asked. "Maybe you can get me in contact with the coven and I can see what I can learn."

Sam looked at her husband and shrugged. "It wouldn't hurt. We'd like to know if it's true. If it is they might need our experience."

"I'd feel more comfortable if that were the case," Buffy agreed. "I trust you guys to make sure the government doesn't make the same mistake twice."


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I want to thank Sulien for beta-reading this chapter for me. And thanks for all the praise hon!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Daniel, are you _really_ sure you want to do this?"

Daniel sighed at the almost whiney quality to Jack's voice as they made their way to the school Thanksgiving afternoon. He had been asking the same question on and off since Daniel had told Giles and Willow he would still come for dinner. It was only in the last few hours before they were to leave that Jack's tone became so desperately childish.

Daniel was ready to risk an accident and shove Jack out the driver's door. Okay, so he could do childish too.

"Yes, Jack. I'm _quit_e sure."

If anything, Jack's constant nagging was making Daniel more determined to do it. If Jack hadn't even questioned Daniel's decision he might have packed his bags that morning and insisted it was a mistake and make Jack take him back to Colorado. Even if they had to call in the Prometheus to pick them up.

But Jack always claimed Daniel was a "stubborn son-of-a-bitch" and this time around Daniel was determined to prove him right.

Jack gave an irritated sigh, letting Daniel know once again how he felt about it all. He didn't know these people and he sure as hell didn't trust them. Not after the confrontation they'd staged the day before. Maybe they weren't NID, but he wasn't going to dismiss the outside possibility.

They finally pulled up to the school, much to Daniel's relief and Jack's annoyance.

When they got to the door Dawn sheepishly opened it. "Hi Dr. Jackson. Colonel O'Neill." She was obviously embarrassed about everything that had happened the previous day.

Daniel felt sorry for the girl and gave her a warm smile. "Go ahead and call me Daniel."

Jack smiled at her also, offering reassurance. She hadn't been a part of the confrontation. And she looked to be nervous on top of her embarrassment. "And you can call me Jack."

Dawn brightened a little. "Oh – okay. I'll show you to the common room. Giles, Buffy and Xander are in the kitchen bugging Andrew. Buffy's trying to help cook and Xander just wants to eat already. And Giles is just making sure none of them blow up anything in the kitchen. But everyone else is just hanging out waiting to eat."

They walked into the common area. Daniel and Jack eyed the familiar group warily. But everyone, after glancing up at them, went about their business. Although Riley, Sam and Graham looked like they were fighting the urge to salute again out of habit. Jack recognized well-trained soldiers when he saw them.

"Um, Dr. – uh, Daniel," Dawn started shyly. "I was just wondering, I mean Willow said you're really good with languages, you know – cause she looked you up on the internet when she was trying to find Olivia's brother, so I just wanted to ask if you know Sumerian?"

Daniel had that look Jack recognized from many hours spent off world with Daniel studying some temple wall. He was obviously trying to process the babbling in between the words "Dr." and "Sumerian."

"Actually, I do know some."

Jack snorted. Daniel's "some" and everyone else's often differed. For most people who knew some of a foreign language it was usually a few words to ask where the bathroom was or what's up. Daniel could usually hold a short conversation about their religious beliefs.

Daniel ignored Jack as Dawn latched onto his arm and led him to a table where a couple of books lay open, most likely for research he assumed.

Dawn guided Daniel into one of the chairs and seated herself next to him – closely, to the amusement of most of the people in the room.

Dawn had picked out the text she wanted to test Daniel with based on what she could understand of the passage. She pushed one of the books in front of him. "Can you read this? I want to know if I'm translating it correctly."

"Uh, sure." Daniel adjusted his glasses on his face and looked over the passage, studying it intently. He could make out some of the writing and glanced up at Dawn. "I can understand quite a bit of the text and based on what I can read this is really very fascinating."

Jack rolled his eyes at the same time as Faith.

"Can you read it to me?"

Daniel looked at Dawn. Something in the tone of her voice gave him the impression he was being tested. He glanced over to Jack to see if he got the same idea.

Jack tilted his chin toward the book. "Go for it Danny."

"_Upon the beginning demons walked the earth. Man came forth and demons continued to populate the world and dwelled amongst the humans. The first demon decreed the world to belong to the hordes, but the followers chose to abandon the world to man. But not before feeding from man before departing to the other realms. Those they fed upon rose from death and continued upon their path and were no longer human. They in turn fed upon their former kind and created more of their vile kind_." Something about what he read felt familiar.

Giles, Buffy and Xander entered the room causing Daniel to stop and look up at the newcomers. Their faces were unreadable, but Daniel got the impression the passage made them uncomfortable and angry.

"Please continue," Giles encouraged in a soft voice.

Daniel looked back at the book before him and continued to read. "_The elders of the earth saw the demons terrorizing their peoples and moved against the hordes of the night. A girl was found, strong in body, mind and spirit and was brought before them to perform their rights. She would become faster and stronger and she would be the one. The beginning of the generations_." He knew this from somewhere.

"Thank you Dr. Jackson," Dawn said softly taking the book from him. "You've helped me a lot."

Buffy cleared her throat. "Andrew has dinner ready."

Xander clapped his hands together and attempted to ease the tension in the room. "Let's eat," he said rubbing his hands together.

Everyone filed out to the dining room.

Jack paused beside Xander. "That real?" he asked motioning toward the eye patch he had noticed the young man wearing the day before.

Xander clenched his jaw. "Yeah."

Jack nodded and moved away.

Daniel noticed the woman Olivia already seated at the table. She reminded him a little of Catherine Langford he realized. The same warm intelligent eyes and the aura of youthfulness.

"Daniel, I'd be pleased if you would sit beside me."

He nodded and sat on her right. There was a younger woman seated on her left around Jack's age. "This is my daughter in law Susan," Olivia told him warmly.

"Nice to meet you Susan," Daniel told her politely.

Jack moved to sit on Daniel's other side but Dawn beat him to it. She looked a little embarrassed and worried but Jack gave her a pleasant smile and moved to a seat across from Daniel. His seat put him between Buffy and Giles.

Andrew triumphantly brought out the turkey and placed it on the table with all the other food.

"Looks good," Graham said.

"Better than MREs" Riley joked.

"Definitely," Daniel agreed absently.

Jack rolled his eyes.

"I hope you guys don't mind that we don't say grace or anything," Buffy said. "We're kind of a mix of religions, so we don't bother just to avoid arguments."

"That's fine," Jack said.

"Daniel, I was just wondering," Giles began. "What are your religious beliefs?"

"Well, I suppose I'm agnostic."

"Fascinating."

"Okay G," Faith said. "You two are definitely related."

"What?" Daniel and Giles asked simultaneously.

"I think everyone's noticed you and Danny find weird things _fascinating_," Jack explained making air quotes on the word fascinating.

"Jack."

"Daniel."

"Daniel, my dear," Olivia said drawing his attention. "Has anyone remarked upon your resemblance to your grandfather in the past?"

Daniel looked pained for a moment before schooling his face into a blank look. "No. I've never had any pictures of him. And I was too young when my parents died. I do remember my dad saying I had mom's eyes though."

Olivia placed a hand over his. "I wish I had been brave enough to defy my family. I would have known about you and you could have been with your family."

Daniel felt pained at her admission but looked up and saw tears in her eyes. He squeezed her hand. "It's not your fault. I had a good life anyways."

Jack took a sip of wine to cover up his disbelief at Daniel's lie. But heaven help the boy, he couldn't stand to see someone else in distress. And if that meant ignoring his own, then so be it.

Willow smiled sadly at the display. She knew Daniel was lying in an effort to make Olivia feel better. What a gentle man.

"Can we eat now?" Jack asked, knowing Daniel was feeling raw emotionally and needed the focus to be away from him for the time being.

Andrew moved to carve the turkey, but Giles stopped him causing him to pout. "Perhaps our guests? Daniel?"

Daniel glanced at Jack. "Jack?"

Jack shrugged and moved to carve the turkey.

"Smells good."

Andrew beamed at the praise.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Many thanks again to Sulien for being my beta. You always make me feel good about the chapter with your praise!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After dinner everyone moved back to the common room to relax before dessert. Andrew asked if anyone wanted coffee and Daniel looked like he'd been offered the riches of the pharaohs. Jack groaned. Daniel could go all night with these people with coffee in him. Especially if that boy Andrew could make coffee as well as he could cook.

"So Daniel. Have you ever considered starting a family of your own?" Olivia asked in the way only the matron of the family can.

Daniel shook his head sadly. "Not since my wife's death."

Willow gasped. "You were married. I'm so sorry. If we would have known – but I didn't see anything about you being married when I looked you up."

"It's okay. Uh - we were married overseas when I was on a dig. A rival tribe kidnapped her shortly after our one-year anniversary. We never got the chance to file in the states."

"God, that sucks," Faith said with a brand of sincerity only she possessed.

"Big time," Jack agreed.

"So, what do you do for the military Dr. Jackson?" Riley asked.

"I'm a translator."

"But you're an archeologist." Xander said.

"And an anthropologist and a linguist. I still get time to go on my digs, but I go overseas or to  
DC for diplomatic meetings."

"How'd you get involved in that?" Sam asked following her husband's lead.

Daniel pushed his glasses up higher on his nose. "The Air Force needed a translator while negotiating to build a base overseas in Egypt. The tribes of the area spoke variations of the same dialect, but with enough differences to cause some confusion. I was there on a dig and was able to help out. When they found out that I'm a linguist they hired me."

"So you left your work as an archeologist?" Giles asked, not quite sure if he believed Daniel's story.

"Well, some of my theories on the pyramids weren't well received by my colleagues and my career was at a dead end so this gave me an opportunity that I need."

"Is that how you met Dr. Jackson, sir?" Riley questioned turning to Jack.

"Yeah. I was working security on the detail during negotiations. We didn't hit it off at first, but Danny proved himself."

"How?" Buffy asked. How does a civilian prove themselves to a soldier? She smiled slightly. How do two high school outcasts prove themselves to the Slayer?

"Oh, he talked our way out of a nasty confrontation with the locals. Really stood his ground, urging them _and_ us not to kill each other, or ourselves."

Most in the room could sense there was a deeper meaning behind the Colonel's words when Daniel gave him an unreadable look.

"So, Giles, Buffy. How do you have army buddies when you clearly don't trust the military?" Jack asked. He thought it only fair since they were pumping Daniel for information. Sure the people actually related to him would want to know about his life. And it would be understandable for the others to be curious, but it felt more like a casual interrogation. From the little test with the Sumerian to trying to catch Daniel in a lie about his work with the Air Force, it was all too clear to Jack. He knew all about fishing – in every sense.

"You misunderstand us Colonel – uh, Jack," Giles said removing his glasses and polishing them on his sweater. "We are just curious about Daniel."

"Uh-huh. Right. Let me tell you, I've been captured and interrogated enough in my career but none of them had even half of the finesse you guys had. But you're still transparent enough."

"Jack? Should we…"

"Yeah, as lovely as it's been."

"Wait," Olive said as Daniel moved to stand. "Giles? Buffy?"

Buffy sighed. "Have you heard of the Initiative?"

Daniel looked at Jack, who shook his head. "No."

"They were a military group that Riley and Graham belonged to. Their scientists were performing experiments that the guys didn't know about until too late. They are two of a few survivors from the fallout. It was ugly and it went down in our hometown. The military messed with things they know nothing about and someone else had to clean up their mess. So excuse us if we're a little wary of you soldier boys."

"And you were the ones who did the cleanup," Jack told them. "Davis said you've saved the world a time or two, but it was up to you who you tell about it."

"Yeah, well the Major's a nice guy and all, but we're still kinda iffy about the Pentagon watching over us."

"Like B said, the last time the military was up in our business it got nasty," Faith added.

Daniel glanced again at Jack. "NID?"

Jack nodded. "NID."

"What idea?" Dawn asked, confused.

"No, N.I.D. Government agency we don't like much ourselves," Jack explained.

"Actually, it's more the Trust," Daniel corrected. "A rogue faction of the NID who will go to any lengths to ensure _their _idea of a safe world. Very unscrupulous."

"Sounds like they burned ya," Faith observed.

"Oh yeah."

"Another reason we aren't too sure about you," Jack explained. "But Davis said your core group checks out."

"You think someone here could be a member of this trust?" Giles asked in confusion.

Daniel shrugged. "It's always a possibility."

"You guys know something they want?" Xander questioned.

"Maybe," Jack offered vaguely.

"Top secret," Riley said knowingly.

"And you don't have clearance. Although I have the feeling you will eventually."

They noticed Jack sounded mildly annoyed.

"Paul also said you had the freedom to tell whomever you want about your… organization?" Daniel asked.

Buffy nodded and took a deep breath. "You know that book Dawnie asked you to read? That tells about the origins of our _organization_. Like it said demons exist. They were the only ones in the world at the beginning, then humans came along and the demons eventually got sick of us and moved on to other dimensions. But before they left some of them fed off humans and their blood mixed with theirs and vampires were born, along with other demons that weren't purebred. Somewhere in Africa the elders there decided to use their magic on a girl and create the Slayer. Since then, in every generation there's a Slayer. The one girl born to fight the vampires, demons and forces of darkness. Until recently it was only one – uh, then two – but now there's hundreds of Slayers. And we have to train them."

Daniel stared at Buffy and the others' faces, no emotion showing. He blinked, glanced at Jack who shrugged, then looked back at the others and said, "okay," as if they'd told him the Tok'ra were coming for a visit.

"Okay?" Xander asked in disbelief. "That's all you can say when you find out vampires and demons are real. 'Okay.'"

"Yes,' Daniel said slowly like he thought Xander was simple-minded. "I've seen lots of bizarre things in my life. It actually doesn't surprise me that demons and such exist."

Giles shrugged. "Very well. Then let me explain the rest to you. The Slayer always has a Watcher. I am Buffy's, I…"

"Watch?" Daniel interrupted sounding sarcastic. Then he frowned. "Wow, I really sounded like Jack there."

"Hey."

Giles was frowning too. "Yes, well actually what the job of a Watcher entails is training the Slayer. A Watcher must have knowledge of demons and their history and at least a rudimentary understanding of fighting and self-defense.

Daniel's face was once again emotionless, although there was a growing suspicion in his eyes.

"Nearly two years ago," Giles continued, studying Daniels reactions, "the original Watcher's Council was destroyed by an agent of the First Evil shortly before we had to battle its army of ancient vampires call Turok-Han."

Daniel nodded; sure he'd read a reference to "Turok-Han" somewhere before.

"During that battle, Willow performed a spell activating all potential Slayers – girls who could become the next Slayer after the current Slayer's death. Now we are not only rebuilding the Council, but also finding and training new Slayers. We are sadly lacking the individuals able to help us, so we've been trying to find people to help us."

"Uh huh. So, is this your subtle way of asking for my help? You thought you'd find some missing family member, who has at least a rudimentary knowledge of myths and folklore and _recruit_ them? Oh, and hey, I probably have at least a little military training since I work for them."

"No, no. That's not the reason. But you have to realize the predicament we are in."

"I realize that," Daniel said angrily. "And believe me, I can sympathize. But you see, I'm feeling _a little_ used here. You contact me under the pretense of wanting to find family, but what you really want is someone to work for you and fill in the void left in your _Council_."

"Hey, we've saved the world!" Faith snapped.

"Yeah, I think you owe us a little _respect_ here," Xander agreed.

"I'm sure I do, but I think I'm too angry to even consider showing it!"

Willow tried to help soothe him. "Think of how many people you could help. Even save!"

Daniel pinned her with a glare that told her she wasn't helping in the least.

Buffy was getting increasingly irritated as she listened to Daniel. She could understand his hurt feelings, but he didn't understand what they've faced and what they've had to give up to save the world – Daniel included.

"Daniel, I don't think you truly understand," Giles tried to soothe, realizing it wouldn't do any good if he was arguing with them.

"No, I do, really," Daniel said in a tone of voice Jack was accustomed to hearing when they were arguing.

"I don't think you do!" Buffy stated hotly. "I've died to save your ass and everyone else on this planet."

"So have I!" Daniel snapped too angry to know what he said until it was already out of his mouth.

"Damn it Daniel!" Jack growled irritated.

Silence had settled over the room.

Daniel clenched his jaw. "We should go," he said quietly.

"Yes, we should," Jack said slowly, grinding his teeth.

Daniel took a deep breath to calm himself and turned to Olivia. "I'd like you to call me sometime," he said with a soft sincerity. "I'd like to know about my Grandfather."

Olivia nodded, a feeling of bitter-sweetness after all that had been said and done.

Jack and Daniel were gone before anyone could say anything.


	9. Chapter 9

Both Daniel and Jack were silent on the drive back to their hotel. Daniel was still incredibly hurt and angry over the whole affair. And Jack himself was angry. Angry with Giles and his bunch for trying to manipulate Daniel and angry with Daniel for nearly airing out their secrets. Jack didn't care if it did look like the Pentagon would debrief them about the Stargate Program, Daniel could have blown it all to hell with one angry outburst. Luckily Daniel hadn't revealed too much, and what he did say had been vague.

Daniel mentally kicked himself. He could agree that if these people had really saved the world then they deserved his respect and thanks. But he had been so hurt. All they wanted from him was a research boy. Not a cousin. He wasn't a child anymore so he shouldn't have lashed out at them. However, he had become livid when they had insisted that he didn't understand the concept of sacrifice to save the world. He knew all about the sacrifices, he'd made them too. Not only had he died, but he had returned from being an ascended being in order to save the world.

Then it hit him.

"Shit!"

Jack managed not to look startled at his outburst. "What?"

"Buffy. She said she'd died saving the world."

"So. You have too."

"Exactly. I _died_ Jack. _She_ died. Are you making the connection?"

Jack sighed. "Yes Daniel. But until we know more lets go with the assumption that this girl stopped breathing for a minute and someone performed CPR and not think about her with a hole in her chest or something. Okay?"

Daniel could see where Jack was going. He wasn't sure if he could let go of the image of a girl with a smoking staff blast in her chest. Daniel knew he was transferring what happened to him on Apophis' ship to her. But he couldn't help it when he thought about her admission.

They pulled into the hotel parking lot and Jack fished out his cell phone.

"Who are you calling?"

Daniel looked a little worried. _Well he should_, Jack thought. _He could have blown everything out of the water if he hadn't stopped himself_.

"Davis. He's gonna need a heads up if these people get even _more_ curious about you."

"Damn."

Paul cursed when he saw the Colonel's number pop up on his caller id. O'Neill and Jackson were supposed to be enjoying a Thanksgiving dinner with Giles, the two senior Slayers and their people. He knew it couldn't go smoothly.

"Hello sir."

"Yeah, Davis, we may have a problem. First of all, Danny and I are packing it in and we'll need a ride back to Colorado pronto. Second, expect these people to want to know more about Daniel. He made a little slip up that might have tipped them off." Jack glanced over at Daniel who was looking determinedly at his feet. He reached over and gently squeezed the back of Daniel**'s** neck in reassurance. "Their gang decided that Daniel didn't understand sacrifice and chose to argue the point."

"What'd Dr. Jackson do?" Paul asked suspiciously. This could not be good.

"Well, he let them understand he knew what it meant to die for others. But he stopped himselfdon't worry. Nothing was said about the Stargate."

Paul pinched the bridge of his nose. "Okay. I'll let my superiors here know that Giles and his people are still curious about Dr. Jackson and we'll go from there. Um, thanks for the heads up."

"Sure thing."

"I'm sorry I crossed the line back there, Jack," Daniel apologized softly.

"Well, you didn't tell them much of anything. And they weren't really buying a cock and bull story anyway."

"I guess it's not much better than the Deep Space Radar Telemetry."

"Hey! I thought it was better. It would'a worked too, if they weren't so damn nosey about you."

"Yeah, well let me get packed and we can go."

Jack studied Daniel briefly. He was trying to hide his disappointment. Jack squeezed his shoulder briefly as he moved past Daniel to go pack himself. "Sorry it didn't work out."

Daniel nodded and swallowed past the lump he felt forming in his throat. "Me too, I guess."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jack was almost surprised when they got a call from Davis telling them to check out and find a secluded place for the Prometheus to pick them up. He'd been expecting them to want Daniel and him back at the mountain quickly for a briefing.

He wasn't going to complain. It beat flying commercial.

They were back inside the SGC within two hours of the blow-up. The Prometheus beamed them directly into the briefing room. General Hammond was waiting with Major Davis already there.

"Colonel, Dr. Jackson, what happened?" Hammond asked.

"Well, these people told us all about what it is they do," Jack explained. "When Daniel didn't act properly shocked they got a wee bit defensive. And Daniel got a bit defensive too, when it became clear they were actually interviewing him for a _job_."

"What? Is that true son?" Hammond turned to Daniel.

"Well, that's the way it felt. They gave me a text in Sumerian to translate under the pretense of helping Buffy's sister, and then they started asking me how I got involved with the military. And when they explained they were rebuilding their council and need new blood, if you will, it really felt like a pitch for their company."

Hammond noted Daniel looked angry during his explanation.

Paul scrubbed a hand over his face. So not good.

"When they explained to Danny boy the sacrifices they've made, he was already angry as it was. And apparently this Giles guy and his people thought Danny would appreciate a higher purpose in life or some shit."

"It's not that I don't think they deserve recognition for what they do. Hell, they deserve medals or something," Daniel insisted passionately. "I just feel like…" he trailed off and shook his head with a mirthless chuckle. "I don't know what I feel like."

Hammond took pity on him. "Son why don't you head on home and get some rest? I don't want to see you in here until tomorrow afternoon. That's an order."

Daniel gave him a small but grateful smile. "Yes sir."

Jack, Hammond and Paul watched as Daniel shuffled out to gather some of his things from his office.

Jack turned to his commanding officer and the Major when he knew Daniel was out of earshot. "So, is Daniel in trouble?"

"No," Paul assured. "If it's like you said, he didn't reveal anything. And I may have glossed over a _few_ of the details."

"And it looks like the Pentagon believes these people need to be briefed on the Stargate Program," Hammond added. "Rupert Giles and his people will be here next week to be briefed by myself and SG-1."


	10. Chapter 10

Giles hadn't really been surprised when Paul Davis called him. But he had been surprised when Davis insisted that he, Buffy and Faith go out to Colorado to be briefed on a project the Pentagon was involved in. Giles couldn't help but wonder if it had something to do with Daniel. But what could a translator for the U.S. military be involved in that was so important?

He was packing his suitcase when Buffy, Faith, Willow, Xander and Dawn trailed in.

"Hey G-man!" Xander greeted. "We are ready for a road trip."

Giles polished his glasses and pinned Xander with a stern look. "Xander, you do realize that you, Willow and Dawn weren't asked to come."

Xander looked at Willow and Dawn, then Buffy. He shrugged. "Sure, but you do realize we're coming anyway."

Giles sighed. "I thought as much."

"They'll just have to handle it," Buffy said with a shrug of her own.

"And please, everybody, when we get to the base, no confrontations." Giles looked at Buffy and Faith primarily. "It didn't work too well with Daniel."

"Yeah, in fact, I think that's what this is about," Buffy admitted.

"Yes, me too," Giles agreed.

"Ooh, do you think he translates demon languages and didn't want to tell us?" Dawn asked sounding excited.

"I have no clue."

"Do you think we'll run into Dr. J while we're there?" Faith asked. "Cause I'm betting this is about him. And I think that O'Neill guy will be playing guard dog still."

"Ah, yes," Giles agreed rubbing his forehead, not pleased with the thought. The colonel had insinuated himself in the middle of their affairs with Daniel. Giles wondered if Daniel would have been more receptive without Jack there. But then again, Daniel had been angry when he assumed they had contacted him to work for the council. "Let's not think about that."

"Well, ya gotta admire the guy," Xander offered. Off everyone's looks of disbelief he explained. "He's gonna protect his own. Dr. J obviously works under his command. And I think the good doc is more than a translator."

"I think it's safe to say we all got that vibe," Buffy said wryly.

"When I read him after dinner I did get the impression that he wasn't lying outright though," Willow explained. "But he was leaving out a lot of details. It was close enough to the truth that I _could_ have missed it."

"I get the feeling we'll get our answers when we get to Colorado," Buffy said.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Giles was more than glad when they disembarked in Colorado. Hours cooped up on a plane with Buffy, Dawn, Faith, Xander and Willow was a true test of his patience.

"Okay," Faith said grabbing the two duffle bags of magically shielded weapons off the luggage carousel. She handed one bag to Buffy. "They had better send someone to pick us up since the Air Force couldn't spring for a plane to bring us out here instead of making us fly commercial."

"I'll say," Buffy agreed.

"I think it's all just part of a psychological move to get us so irritated and tired that we're more susceptible to their interrogation," Xander offered, only half joking.

"Dr. Giles," a voice called out from the crowd of people.

They turned to see Major Davis making his way **to them** through the mass of people. He paused for a moment when he saw Dawn, Willow and Xander had **come** as well.

Damn. How the hell was he getting out of this? He decided to play ignorant.

"We can go to Cheyenne Mountain after we drop off the others," he began, mentally begging them to give him a break and go along with it.

"We're all going," Buffy insisted almost menacingly.

Paul fought back a sigh. "Excuse me a moment," he said as he pulled out his cell phone and walked a few yards away from the group.

It didn't matter, because Buffy and Faith, with their slayer senses, could hear every word he said.

"He's explaining to somebody that we're insisting on bringing Dawnie, Xan and Will with us," Buffy supplied for the others.

"Yeah, and he's not happy. I think he's getting his ass chewed," Faith offered.

After a few more minutes of frantic conversation Paul ended the call and came back to the group. "Miss Summers, Miss Rosenberg and Mr. Harris should have clearance by the time we get to the base," he said with a forced politeness. God, his job sucked sometimes.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Daniel was precariously balancing the files he thought important for the debriefing in one hand and a mug of coffee was clutched in the other one when he entered the briefing room. Paul had called to inform the General that he was on his way with Giles and his people, and the General in turn informed him and the rest of SG-1.

He wasn't sure how he felt about his new-found "_family_" being briefed on the Stargate. But as he thought about it, Daniel thought maybe he could see the reasoning behind it. The Go**a'**uld were often referred to as demons in many of the cultures they had come across. Perhaps **that** was carried over with their culture when the Goa'uld transplanted the people to other planets. And the Go**a'**uld were on Earth for centuries. Maybe they had been seen by the various Slayers during those times as demons themselves. In ancient times no one would have known an alien from a demon. Maybe if he could get his hands on more of Giles' texts…

"Ready to see good old uncle Rupert?" Jack asked from where he was seated across from Carter. Despite the teasing there was an edge to his voice that told Daniel he was not happy.

"Actually, he's a cousin."

Jack waved his hand. "Whatever."

Sam looked at Daniel. "Are you sure you want to do this? Nyan could brief them on the history of the Go**a'**uld. General Hammond would understand."

When Jack had informed him that SG-1 was going to brief Giles and the senior Slayers on the Stargate Program Daniel knew he needed to tell Sam and Teal'c about his apparent family history.

"I'm sure. It shouldn't be a problem."

"Unless they want to compare near-death experiences with Daniel again," Jack offered deceptively casual.

Daniel pushed his glasses back up his nose. "I owe them an apology for my behavior."

"You don't owe them squat," Jack insisted. "They want to use you Daniel. They're the ones who contacted you under the pretense of wanting to find a missing family member when all they wanted was a librarian and punching bag for a bunch of freakishly strong teenaged girls! They didn't care that maybe you're doing something worthwhile with your life – making a difference."

"And them saving the world isn't worthwhile?" Daniel asked sharply.

Jack sighed, leaned back in his chair and threw his hands up in the air. "I'm not saying that. Hell, if anything they should have a worldwide holiday dedicated to them. But I don't like how they treated you Danny. Like all this," Jack spread out his arms, "doesn't matter. They may not have known about it, but they should have considered that you could already be doing great things. They don't know you, and they don't want to! Not really!"

Daniel hung his head and shook it before looking back at Jack. "Just please, don't start an argument. With me or them. I don't have the energy for it. Not today."

Jack nodded. "Okay. Fine."

Daniel placed his folders down on the table and took a seat next to Jack. Teal'c's coffee mug conspicuously sitting next to Sam, even though there was no sign of the Jaffa yet. It conveniently placed Daniel in position away from where Giles and his crew would sit with Jack, Sam and Teal'c acting as buffers between them and Daniel.

Hammond entered the room with Teal'c following stoically in his wake.

"I've just been told Major Davis and our guests have arrived at the check-in. They'll be here shortly."

"Oh joy of joys," Jack muttered.


	11. Chapter 11

Buffy found herself comparing the underground part of the Cheyenne Mountain Complex to the Initiative's base as they made their way deeper under the mountain. It just couldn't be helped.

It didn't help that as soon as they arrived in Colorado Springs she could feel something strange about the place. Not quite demony or magical, but definitely not normal. And it became stronger as they went deeper into the mountain.

A glance at Faith and Willow told her they felt the same.

The elevator halted and the door opened.

"Follow me," Major Davis insisted.

Giles exited and the others fell in behind him with Buffy and Faith taking the rear.

The walk down the corridor was silent and Buffy was itching to break the silence, but instead concentrated on studying the layout. One never knew when one would have to fight their way out of an underground bunker. After all, she'd done it before and she wouldn't be surprised if she ever had to do it again.

Major Davis led them to a spiral staircase where he paused to talk with a man he introduced as Sergeant Harriman.

"The General's waiting upstairs with SG-1," Harriman informed the group.

"SG-1?" Xander asked, clearly skeptical.

"SG-1 will be the ones briefing you," Davis explained as he began to lead them up the stairs.

When they arrived in the briefing room the Scoobies weren't surprised to see Daniel and Jack there – along with three other people. The blond woman and the big black man gave off that strange vibe similar to what Buffy had been feeling since arriving. But nothing that set off her Slayer "sense."

Of course Daniel and Jack were also giving off a mild sense of that same vibe too. Maybe it had to do with absorbing whatever it was if you stayed near it for long periods of time.

Major Davis began the introductions. "You already know Dr. Jackson and Colonel O'Neill. This is General George Hammond, Major Carter and Teal'c. General, SG-1 this is Dr. Giles, Buffy Summers, Faith Summers, Dawn Summers, Alexander Harris and Willow Rosenberg."

"Please, be seated," General Hammond said gesturing to the empty seats at the end of the table. Paul took the seat right next to Jack, who had to fight back a smirk. Even Davis was helping to keep Daniel away from the group, whether intentional or not.

"I suppose you're wondering why we sent for you," Hammond began.

"Well, we have our theories," Xander said dryly.

"Xander," Giles warned.

"You've shown some interest in Dr. Jackson," the general continued ignoring the interruption. "This could cause some problems, especially considering you've already hacked into some of our files. Those are classified files."

"G-man was just trying to find a missing cousin," Faith said, voice deceptively airy.

"That in itself is fine, but I'm sure you are aware that hacking into someone's files is illegal. _Especially_ when those files are classified."

"Well, I don't think you have the right to keep family apart, which it feels like you're trying to do."

"That's not the case," Hammond said firmly. "It is entirely up to Dr. Jackson whether he wants to have contact with your people."

"I think the problem is you just want Daniel to play research assistant to you," Jack said harshly. "Not exactly an endearing quality for family."

Daniel and Hammond's voices overlapped.

"Jack."

"Colonel."

"Sorry," Jack mumbled, clearly not.

"I think Daniel misunderstood our intentions," Giles insisted, taking off his glasses to polish them on his shirt.

"So if I say I don't want to work for your council, you still want to get to know me?" Daniel asked, still mildly skeptical.

"O – of course," Giles stammered. "Family is important."

"Yeah, it is," Daniel said softly. "And I think you understand that family doesn't always include blood."

Giles looked at each of the Scoobies sitting at the table. "Yes, I do."

"Wouldn't you want to protect your family though?" Buffy asked. "That's what we do. We protect our family and the world."

"And that _is_ important," Jack agreed. The Scoobies were surprised by the understanding in his voice. "That's why you're here. You haven't considered that what Daniel does could be just as important."

"Yeah, cause conjugating verbs in Arabic ranks up there with stopping an apocalypse," Xander said rolling his eyes.

"Xander, that's enough," Giles insisted.

The young man sunk down into his chair moodily.

"Dr. Jackson," Hammond indicated for him to start the briefing.

"Alright," Daniel agreed and picked up the remote for the projector and nodded for the SF posted near the light switch.

He flashed a picture of the Great Pyramid on the screen. "This is the Great Pyramid at Giza. Many scholars and scientists believe it was used as an astronomical instrument. Some people believe it was impossible for the ancient Egyptians to have built the pyramids. They have theories about aliens building them."

The Scoobies chuckled as they thought of Andrew and his outlandish theories when Daniel paused.

He brought up the next slide, a picture of a Goa'uld symbiote.

"They are actually correct."

"Aw, shit," Xander moaned. "I just lost fifty bucks to Andrew."


	12. Chapter 12

"So, you're telling us aliens exist?" Buffy asked slowly, still a little skeptical. The thing in the picture looked kind of like a demon to her.

"Basically, yes," Daniel answered matter-of-factly.

She sat back in her chair, looking thoughtful. "That explains why you didn't freak about the whole 'vampires exist' thing, huh?"

"I suppose. You see the things we see daily and not much can shock you anymore."

"Oh, I hear ya there."

Dawn piped in, looking excited. "So you translate alien languages, right?"

Daniel gave her a warm smile. "Yes."

"Um, would it be a problem to see a little something? Are they close to the languages here on earth?"

"Actually, that brings me back to the subject at hand," Daniel said, changing the picture. It showed a man wearing golden robes and an Egyptian headdress.

"The Goa'uld are parasites that take over a human host…"

"Whoa, whoa," Buffy interrupted while the rest of the Scoobies sat up in attention. "They take over humans?"

"Yes, they usually burrow through the back of the neck, but they can also enter by a host's mouth and going through the throat."

"Guh," Xander moaned. "That's just wrong."

Daniel nodded in agreement and continued. "The Goa'uld wraps around the top of the spinal cord at the base of the brain. They take control of the host."

"And they also have really bad fashion sense it looks like," Willow said looking at the picture.

"See, that's what I've been saying all along," Jack said.

Daniel rolled his eyes, but ignored his friend.

"They assume the identity of different gods from various Earth cultures. The particular one you are looking at is Apophis."

"Before he died," Jack added sounding smug. "Thanks to us."

"Cool," Xander said. "Killing a god. Must look good on the résumé, huh?"

"Makes people take notice, yeah."

"See, B? That's where you went wrong. Tell people you killed a god and get the better jobs," Faith teased.

"Oh, you too?" Jack asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah, Buffy's a regular god killer," Dawn boasted for her sister.

"How many?"

The Scoobies looked at one another.

"Uh, one," Xander supplied.

"Hey, not bad for beginners," Jack offered.

"Now, wait a minute," Faith growled.

"Jack, don't go there," Daniel insisted, irritated.

"Why don't you get over yourself, Colonel," Xander sneered.

Hammond slammed his palm down on the table. "Enough!"

Before the General could say more the warning klaxons began to blare and Harriman's voice announced an incoming wormhole.

"Oh, look," Jack joked wryly. "A practical demonstration."

Hammond sighed wearily and pressed the button to open the blast shield that hid the Stargate from their guests.

Buffy stood and made her way to the window with the others rising to follow. They stared in awe as the final chevron locked and the Stargate activated with the usual surge of energy that looked to the Scoobies like a rush of water.

"Uh, yeah," Daniel said scratching the back of his head. "That's the Stargate."


	13. Chapter 13

After the Stargate activated, the iris was closed while they waited to see if an IDC came through.

Hammond led everyone down to the control room, which became crowded with both SG-1 and the Scoobies.

"Receiving Tokra IDC, Sir," Harriman reported.

"Open the iris," Hammond commanded.

The entire group watched as Jacob and two other Tok'ra stepped through the gate.

"Carter, your dad has impeccable timing," Jack said deadpan.

"Yes Sir," she smiled indulgently.

"Come on," Jack insisted, waving everyone to follow him. "Let's meet the rest of the gang."

"Sammie," Jacob greeted when Sam and the others entered the gate room. He hugged her and noted the newcomers over her shoulder. "Giving the grand tour?"

Sam pulled back. "You could say that."

"Giving them the usual debrief," Jack explained. "And here you are for a practical demo."

"Good to see you too, Jack."

"Hi Jacob," Daniel greeted.

"Hey Danny."

"Jacob Carter, this is Rupert Giles and his cohorts from the North American Watcher's Council."

"North American Watcher's Council? What do they do? Watch birds?"

Jack turned toward Daniel and wagged a finger in Jacob's direction. "See, that's what I thought of when I heard the name too!"

Giles ignored Jack and Jacob's digs and held out his hand to the latter. "I'm Doctor Rupert Giles. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Carter."

"Uh, _General_ Carter," Jacob corrected taking the offered hand.

"Sorry General."

"No problem. What brings you to Stargate Command?"

Daniel cleared his throat. "Dr. Giles is my distant cousin. He and the council contacted me a month ago."

"Long story short, the first meeting didn't go well and raised some questions about Danny-boy here. And apparently the Watcher's Council fall under 'Homeworld' Security," Jack said using air quotes. "Two of the good Doctor's people are 'Vampire Slayers.'" Again he used the air quotes, letting everyone know what he thought of the whole thing.

"Slayers?" Jacob glanced at his fellow Tok'ra.

"'_A girl was found, strong in body, mind and spirit and was brought before them to perform their rights. She would become faster and stronger and she would be the one. The beginning of the generations,_'" Daniel quoted the Sumerian text from memory and shrugged when the Scoobies stared at him. "I have an excellent memory."

"I'll say," Xander snorted.

"Did you say 'Slayers?'" one of the Tok'ra asked. "I thought there was only one according to the myths?"

"Wait, you've heard of the Slayer?" Buffy asked in disbelief.

Jacob answered. "The Tok'ra have some texts we've taken from the Goa'uld on past missions."

"There are references about the Slayer on other planets?" Giles questioned. "Fascinating."

"Isn't it though," Jack added thoughtfully.

"It makes sense," Daniel pointed out. "When the Goa'uld began to take slaves from Earth to other planets, the people would have taken their history with them. It would have been passed on through stories and written texts."

"Yes, that's right," Giles agreed. "Human history was passed on orally in the beginning and later written down as they developed symbols to represent words and letters. The relocated populous would have continued their traditions of passing on the cultural history of their ancestors. Their written history would match ours to a close degree."

"Aw, how cute," Faith teased. "G and Dr. J found something to bond over."


	14. Chapter 14

I'm baaaaaaaacck! Sorry it's taken me so long to write this chapter, but RL got in the way. sighs Anyway, many thanks to my beta Sulien who's always there even when I take forever and a day to get the next chapter written. Thank you and much love!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Once more the Scoobies found themselves sitting in the briefing room, staring at the newcomers with varying degrees of curiosity.

Aliens knew about Slayers.

It boggled the mind.

"So you – you have texts about the Slayer on your home planet?" Giles asked.

"We don't have a home planet, but yes, we have the texts," one of the Tok'ra informed them.

"So, uh, who exactly are you guys?" Xander asked.

"We are the Tok'ra."

"Yeah, we kinda figured that," Faith snorted. "You said it earlier."

"Tok'ra literally means 'against Ra' in ancient Egyptian," Daniel explained. "They started as a group of Goa'uld that opposed Ra."

"Wait! They're those snaky guys too?" Buffy shouted. She and Faith looked ready to jump out of their seats at Jacob and his companions.

Jacob only looked amused. "Sort of. The Tok'ra split from the Goa'uld originally in opposition to Ra, but realized that they could live symbiotically with their hosts. Not suppress the host and take control."

"Yeah, uh, nice," Faith said doubtfully. "Still is a little creepy though."

Jacob shrugged. "You get used to it."

"Not too sure I'd want to, no offence."

"None taken."

"Hey, if you guys think that's creepy you should hear them talk," Jack insisted, only half joking. "Sorry Jacob," he added as an afterthought.

Jacob just chuckled.

"General Carter," Giles said attempting to bring the conversation back around to the texts. "Would it be possible, perhaps, for us to see some of the texts you have in your possession?"

Jacob glanced at his associates to determine their agreeability. He then closed his eyes and concentrated briefly, allowing Selmak to take over and speak.

"I believe it would be best if you either came the Alpha Site with us or we could loan the texts to Dr. Jackson for him to share."

"Okay," Buffy said shuddering. "That voice thing's just freaky."

"I apologize. I do not wish to make you uncomfortable."

"Uh, yeah. Apology accepted."

Selmak/Jacob closed his eyes again and when he opened them Jacob spoke to Hammond. "I understand if they can't get clearance to go to the Alpha Site. Like Selmak said, we can loan the texts to Danny and he can help them with translations and the like. But since these texts are in reference to the Slayer, we seem to be in agreement that the Watcher's Council should at least have _some_ access to them."

Hammond nodded sagely. "Agreed." He glanced at Major Davis. "Get on the horn to the Pentagon. If we can't get these people clearance to go off-world, then Jacob is going back to get those texts and giving them to Dr. Jackson for use."

Davis nodded as he rose to do as told.

"Uh, wow," Willow said cheerily. "You guys sure move fast."

Daniel just shrugged.


	15. Chapter 15

1Buffy's head was practically spinning as she stood at the bottom of the ramp in front of the Stargate. It had only been thirteen hours since they'd been introduced to the Tok'ra, and now she and the others were prepped and ready to accompany SG-1 to the Alpha Base to meet Jacob/Selmak – who had gone back with his companions – and take a look at the texts the Tok'ra had in their possession.

They moved faster than Buffy could get to the mall when a shoe sale was happening.

"Okay, when you step out of the worm-hole on the other side, you'll feel disoriented and cold," Daniel was explaining as the Stargate began spinning.

"Really cold," Jack added.

"Hmm, sounds fun," Xander joked.

The Stargate began to spin, cutting off any more comments while the Scoobies watched in awe. Harriman announced when the first chevron locked. Soon, the dialing was complete and the Stargate engaged with a whoosh that had even Faith and Buffy ducking, a little thrown.

"Okay, that was just way weird," Buffy said.

"Yeah, never get caught in that, by the way," Jack informed. "It'll disintegrate you like there's no tomorrow."

"Which I suppose there won't be if you're disintegrated."

"Exactly."

"Yeah, good to know."

Jack hated the fact that he found himself liking this girl and her sense of sarcasm. "Ready for your maiden voyage through the Stargate, kiddies?" he asked.

Buffy hiked up the backpack she had packed for the trip. It contained the necessities: two stakes, a mystical dagger, a bottle of holy water and her make-up kit. A Slayer never knows where she'll run into vampires or hot guys. "Ready," she answered with a smirk.

"Carter, Teal'c. Lead the way. Danny and I'll bring up the rear."

"Yes, Sir," Carter agreed while Teal'c merely inclined his head.

When Buffy emerged on the other side of the wormhole her first thought was that Daniel was right. She was queasy and she felt like a human popsicle. Her second thought was that there were _a lot_ of trees.

"Huh. Looks like Earth."

"Well, in order to support the slaves taken from Earth the environment of these planets would have to be very close," Daniel offered.

"Makes sense," Buffy said with a shrug. "But couldn't the trees be, I don't know, orange or something? You know – more alien or something."

"Yeah, you know, we voted on the whole color coding planets, but they wouldn't give us the money for the paint," Jack said with a shrug.

"Sam," Jacob's voice called out as he came out of one of the lab buildings to greet everyone.

"Hey, Dad. I heard SG-12 was able to get Telchack's device to you today. We would have come through with them, but it took us a little longer to get Dr. Giles and his people cleared for gate travel."

"That's okay, Sammy, you're here now. You can take a look at it with me while Danny and his friends pore over those texts."

Sam gave her father a bright smile. "Sounds good."

Jacob smiled back before turning to the others. "Come on, Danny. Let's see about those texts."

Daniel nodded and the group fell in behind Jacob as he led them into one of the smaller structures.

"Here you are. The Alpha Base Public Library, at your service," Jacob joked as he picked up what looked like an oil-skin bundle.

He unwrapped it, revealing ancient scrolls and handed them over to Daniel. "I'll be in the lab next door with Sam if you need anything."

Daniel nodded. "Thanks, Jacob."

"No problem."

Jack watched Jacob and Sam leave, and then turned to Daniel and the others. "Teal'c and I are gonna go visit some of his buddies and…" Jack trailed off waving his hands in the air, "be anywhere where there are no old papers and stuff."

Daniel was already unrolling the scrolls and examining them. "Yeah, have fun," he said distractedly.

"Yeah, sure. You betcha," Jack said as he made his escape with Teal'c on his heels. Daniel barely noticed their departure as he began to point out various passages.

"You see here," Daniel indicated a passage. "It mentions something about holy men selecting a strong, young girl and imparting her with the power of demons."

Giles pushed up his glasses. "Y – yes. Thousands of years ago, a group of Shamen took the girl who would become the first Slayer and performed a ritual to mystically implant her with the powers of a demon to give her incredible strength, stamina, healing, reflexes and instinct. That was how they created the line of the Slayers."

"What language is that in?" Dawn asked curiously.

"Goa'uld. It's a variation of Egyptian."

"Dawn's no good with Egyptian," Buffy explained.

"Hey!"

"It's true."

"But you don't have to rub it in! And besides, you suck at _any_ foreign language."

"I. Do. Not! I happen to be very _good_ at Spanish."

"Can we focus, please," Giles insisted.

"Sorry," the sisters' voices overlapped.

Daniel turned back to the text now that their argument was over. "There's an interesting short passage here that states 'two shall come from one, and many shall come from two.'"

"May I see?" Giles asked.

"Uh, sure." Daniel carefully passed him the text. "Can _you_ read Egyptian?"

"Some. I'm afraid not as well as you, obviously. But I am curious."

"It brings up a legitimate question. How did the Slayer go from being the Chosen One to being the Chosen One Hundred or whatever?"

"Well," Buffy hedged. "That is a _long_ story."


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Sorry to everyone who has been loyally following this story. The last year has been very busy and chaotic, so I haven't had much time for writing. But I've missed it so much, and all of you. I'm working on the next chapter, so hopefully it won't be quite so long til the next update!

And may thanks again to Sulien who is always there to help me out, no matter how long it takes me to update.

*****************************************************************************************

Jack was confused when he came back two hours later to find Daniel and Buffy trading stories. Giles was still pouring over the scrolls and jotting down notes in the journal he had brought along, occasionally adding to whatever Buffy was saying.

"So, you've died for real how many times?" Buffy asked Daniel. "You don't get to count faked deaths or alternate realities you know. Well, unless I can count them too."

"Having fun kids? Nothing says 'small talk' like discussing what it's like to visit the pearly gates huh?"

"Jack. Buffy and Rupert were explaining how the Slayer – the chosen one – became the chosen, well, multitude for lack of a better word. Unfortunately death was involved."

"Ah, bonding over mutual demises. And I wasn't invited?"

"Member of the club?" Buffy asked with a cheery grin.

Jack couldn't help but grin back. "Card carrying."

"It's nice to know I'm not the only freak who's been brought back to life."

"Yeah. You know, we should start a union. Saving the world is a hazardous job and we deserve better pay and health insurance."

"Totally with you there. And on a different note, what do you say we check this place out?" Faith suggested.

"Ah, yes. Let's."

Giles looked up. "If you don't mind, I'll stay here and continue with this."

Jack shrugged. "Sure. Daniel, you coming or staying?"

"If you guys don't mind, I'll stay and help Rupert with this. Besides, I've already seen the Base."

"That's fine," Buffy said with an understanding smile. This would give Giles and Daniel an opportunity to bond, so to speak.

Daniel smiled at her as she turned to follow Jack out.

"So, where's the big guy at?" she asked after noticing Teal'c's absence.

"Hanging out with his Jaffa buddies."

Buffy nodded. "He got bored hanging out with you," she teased.

Jack looked indignant. "No. He just," he waved a hand in the air trying to make a point, "doesn't get to see them that much I'll have you know."

Dawn and Willow laughed while Buffy nudged Jack with her elbow. "I'm sure that's it," she laughed.

Jack decided it was safer to ignore her.

"Well, first let's check in on Carter and her dad next door. They're trying to figure out that Kojack's device."

"Um, Telchack actually," Willow corrected shyly. "Uh, not to butt in or anything, but that's who I heard Colonel Carter refer to."

"Same difference," Jack shrugged. He opened the door to the lab and ushered the group in. "Here we go kids."

"Hey Carter, Jacob. Thought I'd give the kids the nickel tour of the Base."

Carter smiled. "That's a nice idea sir."

"Yeah, well you know I have them now and again."

"Well, nothing too exciting going on here," Jacob informed. "Sam and I are just trying to interface with the device to perform an analysis."

"Ooh, do you use a variable algorithm?" Willow asked excitedly.

Sam gave her a pleased grin. "With an adaptable line of code."

"Ooo-Kay. And that's my cue to move on," Jack said.

"Uh, could I stay and watch?" Willow asked hopefully, giving Jack what he thought had to be the biggest puppy-dog eyes he'd ever seen. And that was something considering who he had to deal with daily. Daniel should have patented the look when he had a chance.

Jack looked at the Carters.

Jacob shrugged. "I don't see why not."

"It'll be fine sir. Willow might even be able to help with writing the code."

"Eh, yeah. I'll take your word for it. Just give a holler if she wants to catch up to us," he offered waving his radio.

"Yes sir."

"Alright," Jack said turning to herd the rest back out. "On we go. Let's go see Teal'c and his Jaffa buddies."

"Ooh, do you think they'll spar with us?" Buffy asked, leaving Jack speechless.


	17. Chapter 17

Okay, much thanks to Sulien who became my beta reader back on chapter 7. She has been fantastic! Unfortunately RL has taken her away for now. *pouts* So we'll see how it goes from here on out…

Sorry this chapter is a little short.

******

******

******

The blow of the wooden staff to her back actually rattled Buffy's teeth a little as she fell forward. And here she thought she was going to have to go easy on these Jaffa guys as they sparred.

She hit the ground, going into a roll and popped to her feet just out of the Teal'c's reach.

"Oooo-Kay. Glad to know you don't pull any punches."

"Do you wish me to go easy on you BuffySummers?"

"No." She paused as though considering it and then shook her head. "No," she repeated firmly. "I need a good workout against someone other than the other Slayers."

"Very well," Teal'c said with a nod and swung the staff toward her again.

"Come on B," Faith called from the sidelines. "Just kick his ass already so I can have a turn."

"Trying," she grunted as she blocked Teal'c's move.

"You might wanna try harder," Dawn teased, thoroughly enjoying her big sister's struggle. It wasn't often she got to see Buffy in the position as a lesser warrior. A little humility could often be good blackmail material.

Buffy blew a lock of hair out of her eyes. This was getting old fast. _Think Buffy, think._

And there was the answer. She was thinking about it too hard. Thinking of the fact that Teal'c was a human – or alien, or whatever – not the demons and vampires she was used to fighting. She wasn't using her instincts, instead trying to match him in the fight intellectually.

Okay, no more Miss-Nice-Slayer.

Buffy used the staff in her hands to vault up and over Teal'c's head, twisting in the air to land facing his back. Before he could turn she whacked the backs of his knees with just enough force to make them bend but not enough to do damage. Then she swept his legs out from under him, sending him face first into the dirt.

When Teal'c rolled onto his back, Buffy was standing over him with her staff at his throat and a cheery grin on her face.

"I yield, BuffySummers, Slayer," Teal'c announced. And it seemed as though her smile grew even bigger and brighter.

She dropped her staff and held out a hand to help him up.

"You were really a challenge," she told him with a laugh. "Thanks for the workout."

"You are most welcome."

******************************************************************

After Faith got her chance to trounce one of the Jaffa warriors the group casually strolled back to the labs to see how Willow was getting along with Sam and her dad.

"I think we're getting somewhere on this device," Willow announced before anyone could say anything as they entered. "This is so beyond anything I've ever seen, but with Sam's decoding program and a little magical tweak to the binary coding language we're starting to get some amazing data. We're seeing centuries of alien technical knowledge. And it's surprisingly magic compatible, what with the whole ability to raise the dead and what not…"

"Whoa, easy there," Jack interrupted her babble. "Take a breath before you pass out."

Willow blushed, but was still visibly excited.

"You know sir, she _has_ been a tremendous help," Carter acknowledged. "Maybe we should consider getting her clearance as a consultant for the tech department."

Jack pinched the bridge of his nose, not sure how, exactly, he felt about that idea. He was learning that these people were actually likable. And he really hadn't wanted to like them.

"It's a thought we can bring up to Hammond and Davis," he agreed after a moment of thought. "Now I think we should go check on the _cousins_."

"Wow, that's a totally weird thought," Buffy said in response. "Giles has a cousin. I mean seriously, that just hit me."

"Huh, it is kinda weird," Xander agreed. "For so long it was just Giles, you know. Then there's Olivia and now Daniel. Giles has actual family besides us."

"You know if we weren't so well adjusted, we might be inclined to get jealous."

The Scoobies looked at one another for a few seconds, before bursting into laughter.

Jack just knew he didn't want to get the joke.


	18. Chapter 18

Jack was loathe to admit that he was a little disappointed when they stepped back through the gate and were back in Stargate Command. It had been an interesting – and actually fun – day. Buffy proved she could dish out as good as she got and Daniel seemed to really gel with Giles. This could be a good thing for Daniel.

But he still wasn't sure about the Slayers being part of the Stargate Program. Didn't those girls have enough to worry about without wondering if they'd have to go slay demons in space?

And he figured if he hadn't run into a vampire yet then why borrow trouble?

"Sir?" Carter asked as he stopped and turned back to the group.

"Nothing Carter. Just wondering what everyone wants to do for dinner. Somehow I don't think our guests would be too impressed by Air Force cafeteria food."

"We're still banned from O'Malley's," Daniel reminded.

"Not so," Jack insisted. "They lifted the ban last week."

"I am sure, O'Neill, that buying drinks for everyone there helped encourage the management to do so," Teal'c added stoically.

"Yeah, well, what can I say? I'm a friendly guy."

"And apparently a big spender," Daniel added dryly turning to Buffy.

Buffy chuckled. "Just so you know I am _so_ not big on the beer thing. Beer bad…"

The Scoobies laughed at what was obviously an inside joke.

"And I'm sure I need to hear the story behind this," Jack insisted with a teasing voice.

"Well, there was beer, a magical potion and college students transformed into cavemen involved, including Buffy," Xander summarized.

"Hm, I think I'm sorry I asked."

*************************************

The group sat inside O'Malley's finishing their dinner and trading stories about their everyday lives. It was kind of nice, sharing something other than shop talk. Although talk was admittedly meager considering how wrapped up in their jobs each person was.

"So," Daniel began as they began to run out of safe topics to discuss in public. "Now what?"

"Well, we have a flight back to Ohio tomorrow morning," Giles answered. "We need to get back to the school. While Robin can handle things well, especially with Olivia and Susan there, it is a bit much to handle with Andrew _trying_ to help."

"My money's on Andrew being tied up and gagged when we walk in," Xander joked.

"Yeah, although whether it's Robin or the girls who would be responsible is still up in the air," Buffy agreed.

"Daniel," Giles said turning to the younger man. "We realize it is, perhaps, short notice, but we were hoping you would be willing to join us for Christmas this year. Your friends are welcome to join us too," he added nodding to Jack and the others.

"Well," Daniel glanced at the others. "I don't know about the others, but I think I'd like to be there," he offered softly.

Giles gave him a warm smile. "Olivia will be glad."

"So will some of the girls who have to be there for the holidays," Faith whispered to Buffy. They both chuckled along with Dawn who had overheard.

***********************

The next morning Daniel drove over to pick the Scoobies up and take them to the airport. Stargate Command had assigned a driver, but Daniel convinced the General and Davis to let him be the one to pick them up.

Jack had offered to come with him, but Daniel politely declined. He wanted to do this on his own. No buffers between him and his new found family. Daniel had realized as he watched Giles interact with his young charges that they were family to him as much as Olivia and Susan. Perhaps even more so.

This, apparently, made them Daniel's family too.

Besides, he was sure Jack would have plenty of opportunities to spend time with them also.

Daniel was sure this was the beginning of an interesting adventure.


End file.
